


Some Other Time

by HolyXHeretic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyXHeretic/pseuds/HolyXHeretic
Summary: Applejack's entire life is on Sweet Apple Acres. All her time and energy is devoted into making sure her farm is in the best shape it can be in. Every hour she can spend making her farm and her work better isn't time wasted to her.Life isn't all about working, though, and Applejack knows this. She can make time for friends, family, fun, and life later. She's got plenty of time and it'll all happen eventually, right?





	Some Other Time

Applejack pushed her hat back to brush off the sweat clinging to her fur. She'd been looking through the fields for almost four hours looking for any stray beetle infestations and thankfully didn't have to break the saw out yet. The morning sun was beating down hard on her and every time she passed under the shade of one of her trees, the cool air tried to caress her over for a break.

"Just a couple minutes wouldn't hurt," Applejack finally mumbled to herself when the allure of the cool shade became too much to resist. She fell against the rough bark with a thud, letting her tense muscles finally relax and let her body lean against the tree. The cool grass left under the mercy of the shade made her slide even further down the tree, with her hat sliding over her eyes. [i]I didn’t sleep that well last night, so I’ll be more alert for the rest of the day now[/i], she told herself. She had a lot of chores to get in and every bit of energy she could save up would definitely help, was her line of thinking, despite the sinking feeling that she’d just be wasting time for the day.

Applejack closed her eyes and let the soft wind carry her to sleep. After what seemed like only a couple of seconds, the wind picked up from a light breeze to a harsh gust, knocking Applejack's hat a couple of feet in front of her and jolting her awake to find the one and only Rainbow Dash stopping on a dime in front of her, her hooves tearing up the grass on such a harsh stop.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for like an hour!" Rainbow said, giving her friend an irritated expression.

"H-Huh?" Applejack let out as she blinked her eyes, trying to shake the lingering tiredness that came with being woken up at the wrong time. Her green eyes didn't linger on Rainbow long. After realizing where she was, Applejack looked to the sky to see the sun had crossed the halfway point. "Dagnabit."

"Yeah, 'dagnabberwhatever.’ You completely forgot to meet us in town square! Now come on, let's get going so you can get beat at the buck strength test," Rainbow said, waving her hoof towards town. Applejack looked in the opposite direction.

"I must've been out for over two hours…” Applejack rubbed her temples, frustration with herself growing. “Now I gotta skip checking the creek 'n' get back to the barn," Applejack mumbled to herself, going over the growing list of chores in her head.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her. "The... creek? Did you even hear me? We gotta go into town so I can beat you at all the games they have."

Applejack spared a moment to look back over at her friend. "Sorry, sugarcube, just got caught up in something else. Now what games were you playing?"

"We, Applejack, games *we're* playing,” Rainbow said flatly. “We had this planned for weeks, remember? You already skipped the Solstice Festival yesterday. You've gotta come to it today.”

"Oh, that, well I gotta a lot of--"

Before she could finish, Twilight and Rarity popped through the trees, bright smiles coming over their faces in greeting. "Applejack! There you are. You all ready to hgo? We've been waiting to see you put Rainbow Dash in her place all morning."

"Hey, she doesn't stand a chance and you know it," Rainbow taunted with her nose in the air and a cocky smile underneath it. She rolled her eyes towards Twilight as her grin faded. “Besides, she's about to flake again..."

"I ain't flakin' I just got a lot to take care of on the farm and I ain't got time to waste ringing bells and bobbing for apples."

Rarity walked up to Applejack, a concerned look on her face. "Applejack, darling, you can't be serious. This is the third time this month you've turned us down to spend some time together. You need a little me-time before you burn yourself out."

Applejack finally picked her hat up out of the grass and put it back on her head. "I've been working this farm since I was a filly; I don't figure burning out is gonna be a problem, Rarity. Besides, I can come tomorrow... probably."

"Ugh," Rainbow sighed and turned her nose up before looking back down at her friend. "There isn't gonna *be* a tomorrow. You said you'd come today so you could take care of everything yesterday. The fair is only gonna be in town for two days and you already skipped on the first one," Rainbow said, growing increasingly agitated.

Twilight walked up and gave Applejack a bright smile. "It's only a few hours, AJ, and we could help you get done with your chores to put your mind at ease. Fluttershy is getting ready to show off her bird choreography and Pinkie is making those apple fritter cupcakes you liked so much," Twilight said, nudging Applejack's shoulder.

"Well, save me some if you get the chance, I really just ain't got the time today."

Rainbow's face turned into a frustrated frown. "Twilight just offered to help you, and you know we could get it done in like, 10 minutes flat."

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want to cut into y'alls time. Even with a couple ponies helping it's still gonna take four or five hours. Y'all just go on now, I'll catch it when it comes around next year," Applejack said with a nonchalant wave.

Rarity stepped forward with a concerned look on her face. "The organizers are only doing this for this year’s Summer Sun Festival to take it across Equestria, there won't be a next year, Applejack."

"Well, there will be other fairs, or something. I'll catch the next one, promise. Today just ain't the day, y'all, sorry to say," she turned to trot off and leave them, until Rainbow darted in front of her, her agitation quickly fuming up to outright anger.

Rainbow let off a deep growl as she took off into the air. "It's never the right day with you! You can't just stay on the farm for the rest of your life and never see your friends! It's so... so… uncool!"

"Now, Rainbow," Twilight said, pulling her friend down with her magic, "Applejack gave her answer. I don't think we're going to get anywhere getting mad at her. Just like she said, there will be other times."

Applejack shot a quick glare at Rainbow, but thought better of saying something back to her. "Thanks, Twi. Now if y'all will excuse me, I got some cows to attend to."

"Ugh, fine. Have fun sucking on udders I guess."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "That ain't how you milk a cow and you know it. There ain't no need to get fussy. It's just this one time. We can hang out some other time."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something but Twilight quickly snapped it closed with her magic, letting only irritated mumbles coming out.

"We'll hopefully see you soon, Applejack, don't work yourself too hard, darling," Rarity said. Applejack gave her a nod as the other two gave their farewells as well, though Rainbow's might not have been quite as polite.

Applejack let out a quick snort. [i]Just like a well-off Wonderbolt to not understand what it takes to keep up a farm[/i], she thought. She pursed her lips as she trotted off in the other direction; part of her really did want to go and there was this strange sinking feeling in her gut about it. Applejack just brushed it off. Fun and games can wait until after she was sure there weren't any more chores that needed to be done. There would be other chances. It just had to be some other time. She had plenty of time to plan something else.

Even if it had been weeks since she took a day off.

[hr]

A gentle, cool wind blew through the Ponyville town square. The orange and brown leaves danced as the air found its way around them, occasionally carrying another one off to be raked up by the groundskeeper. Ponies around town were donning their first scarves of the season and had warm drinks sitting in front of them at their cafe tables. The first chill was a welcome change after their unusually hot summer and ponies all over town were out enjoying the mild weather with friends and family.

Not Applejack though; her trot was faster than normal and made the small bag of bits in her saddlebag jingle with every step. She looked straight forward, not bothering to really acknowledge any of the other ponies around her. Her mind raced through the motions of trying to replace her newly broken tools. This week had been a rough one in that regard: Big Mac had broken two different hammers and their saw trying to make new buckets for the harvest, and they didn't have time to waste on silly mistakes like that.

"Applejack, darling! Over here!" Rarity called out from a nearby cafe table. Applejack almost didn't acknowledge her as her mind focused on her baskets and bushels and all the numbers she was trying to crunch to make sure she could make enough money for winter. After a few seconds her mind registered who it was trying to talk to her.

"Oh, hey, Rarity... did you need something?" Applejack asked, her eyes flicking over to the hardware store down the street. Rarity patted the pillow beside her but Applejack didn't want to waste that much time around here.

"I've been trying to find you for days, dear. I even walked out onto the farm three times looking for you but Big Mac said you were out in the field. Where's Rainbow Dash when you need her, right?" Rarity asked, looking to her friend for some playful conversation. Applejack only tapped her hoof and looked off in another direction impatiently. "Well, anyway I wanted to talk to you about our dresses."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Dresses, what dresses? Ain't nothing serious comin' up, is there?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow of her own. "You can't be serious, Applejack. Fluttershy's wedding? I know she sent you an invitation ages ago. It's only a month away and I've gotten everypony's done but yours."

"Oh, hehe, right," Applejack says with a sheepish smile. "Must'a just slipped my mind. Been real busy 'round the farm 'n'all."

"You've yet to even meet her fiance. He's a wonderful little rancher from out west that has the kindest heart that could even rival Fluttershy's. I think you two would get along wonderfully."

Applejack's eyes flicked over to the hardware store again, then briefly up at the sun. If she couldn't get this tool situation sorted out soon, she'd get even more behind tomorrow for the upcoming harvest, and the last thing she wanted was to have to lose crops because she couldn’t keep up. Harvest... For the next couple months... Applejack grimaced and put a hoof up to her face. "I can’t take off that much this season, with Apple Bloom gone I cain’t afford it. She couldn't possible have it here in Ponyville, could she?"

"Darling, you aren't... They’ve been planning the ceremony in the Canterlot Gardens for months now. There's no way you can miss something so special for her."

Applejack let out a grunt. "Believe me, I don't want to, but with Apple Bloom out on her adventures I ain't really got much help on the farm anymore. I can't just leave."

"Applejack, I'm sure you could leave it to Big Mac, or even hire a new worker. That unicorn boy down the street has been talking about getting a job and with his magic you could get work done so much faster."

"I can't train a new worker right now. It's right before harvest season and I can't risk anything messing up, or worse, wasting time on someone who don't know what they're doin' yet."

Rarity looked at Applejack with a disappointed frown. "Darling, this is Fluttershy's [i]wedding[/i]. This could be the most important day in her life and you're going to miss it for farm work?"

"Look, I realize how important it is 'n'all, but I can't just put my work on hold for three or four days just'a take a trip to Canterlot. I could be out a day at most but even that's pushin' it."

Rarity's frown soon turned into a glare. "Well, how would you feel if your friends were just too busy to show up to something this important in your life? After all we've been through, we have to stick together, you know."

"Well, I'd understand if they were as busy as I was, Rarity," Applejack said back with some sass of her own. "Look, I'll try to find a way to go, but I really can't make no promises. And don't worry about the dress, alright? I'll just wear the one you made me for the gala."

"To a wedding? Applejack, that would be awfully garish."

"Now don't be slinging those fancy words at me. I can make my own decisions just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some tools to replace and don't have much time for chit-chat," Applejack said as she turned away, a little more frustrated than when she came over.

Rarity let out a disappointed sigh. "Suit yourself, I suppose. Hopefully, I'll see you there."

Applejack didn't say anything. Deep down she wanted to go and watch her friend be happy on such a special day, but the farm always needed work and there wasn't much she could do to just let it go unattended for that long. She wouldn't have said anything to Rarity, but Applejack knew she wasn't going.

It's just one wedding, she told herself. I can meet them and congratulate them some other time, it ain't gotta be right on that day. The justification in her head didn't leave her entirely satisfied though. Ever since Apple Bloom left to get on with her own life things have been a lot more busy and this kind of thing had been happening more and more. She thought about her friends and how much fun it used to be just being around them and going on adventures or even doing nothing together. Those times were definitely her happiest, and the realization hit her that it had been years now since that had happened consistently.

I'll get back to it, she thought. Once Apple Bloom comes back or I can afford a worker things'll be fine and dandy just like they were. I'll be able to have fun some other time.

The thought temporarily soothed her worries; she knew she had plenty of time to get things sorted out, so why worry?

Applejack walked into the hardware store, leaving her concerns on the doorstep for now.

[hr]

"So you been doing alright, sis?" Apple Bloom asked again.

Applejack blinked a few times, snapping herself out of her thoughts of the next project she had to do. "Oh, yeah. Never better, Apple Bloom, how 'bout you?" she asked over the dinner table. Her breakfast sat uneaten in front of her, even though Apple Bloom had already torn through hers.

"Oh, the girls n' I have been all over Equestria and met so many new ponies you wouldn't believe! Not even ponies too, we been all the way up through Griffonstone ‘n' Yakyakistan, then all the way back down through Appleloosa. I think we might just be givin’ y'all a run for your money with bringin' friends together back in your hayday."

"Heh, I'm proud a' ya, Apple Bloom," Applejack said with a soft smile. Her baby sister wasn't a baby anymore. Apple Bloom had grown up to be just as big as her and even more pretty. Applejack bet she had stallions left and right wanting to spend some time with her. In the back of her mind she wanted to scold her sister for leaving the farm for so long, but Applejack wanted to be happy that she was enjoying her life instead. "You turned out to be quite a mare. Don't think I could'a done better myself."

Apple Bloom gave her sister a warm smile and walked over for a hug. "Thanks, sis. That really does mean a lot."

"I mean every word. So you think you might be coming back to the farm anytime soon?"

Apple Bloom looked away for a moment, giving her sister a sheepish laugh. "I was actually about to ask if you wanted to come along with us sometime. I don't think I'll be back on the farm again for quite a while, to be honest."

Applejack looked back down to her plate of food. "Ah, 's'only right. Wouldn't want to keep you here not bringing friends together 'n'all."

"So, would you want to go with me?" Apple Bloom asked with a hopeful smile.

Applejack let out a sigh and looked over to the window. The idea of spending more time with her sister sounded wonderful and the fantasy of being out on an adventure again made her heart soar, if only for a moment. Reality was quick to crush that notion, however.

Applejack looked over to the empty chair on the other side of the table. Granny Smith's funeral was the last time she actually saw her sister. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to count up how many years it had been since she'd actually seen anything other than this old farm. She lost track after five.

"Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked again, concern growing in her voice.

"We've got plans for this new watermill over in the creek. Gonna be a big project but it'll look mighty pretty when it's done. Cut down on a ton of work with the grain, too," Applejack said, not able to look up from Granny Smith's old chair over to her sister.

"Applejack... that ain't what I asked."

Applejack's eyes stayed on that chair, thinking of all the time she wish she still had with her grandmother. All the stories she still wanted to hear and all the jokes and antics that silly mare could come up with. Family meant everything to her, and her mind screamed at her to just say yes, but reality crept over her shoulder and whispered the truth into her ear again. At least, the reality she thought.

"Apple Bloom, I can't just leave the farm."

"But why not? It wouldn't be but a couple months at the most. I'm sure you can find someone to look over the farm for you," Apple Bloom said, desperation growing in her voice.

Applejack swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated having to tell her sister no, but she's been away from the farm so long she just doesn't understand. She never understood.

"I just can't... maybe some other time."

Apple Bloom opened her mouth to respond but a knock on the screen door cut her off. Twilight pulled it open with her magic and peeked her head through. "Hi!" she said with a bright smile. "How's everything going?"

Apple Bloom let out a sigh and looked down to the floor. "Could be better."

"Have you talked to her about the trip?" Twilight asked in a hopeful tone as she trotted in.

"We were just talkin' 'bout it, but..."

"Oh, wonderful! I don't know how much she told you, but you wouldn't believe how much she's been helping Equestria. She might even be giving us a run for our money back when we were at it," Twilight said with a nudge on Applejack's shoulder.

Applejack didn't really respond. She looked over at her old friend. Those wings seemed to do a lot more than just make her fly: Twilight hadn't aged a day since she got them, something Applejack couldn't say for herself. Her smooth purple fur was clear of wrinkles and her body looked as tight and spry as a teenager's. Applejack was almost jealous, but knew that kind of thinking wasn't useful. After a moment of looking her over she finally said, "So, what was the trip about?"

"I'm getting all the girls together again!" Twilight said with a gleeful hope and a smile so wide it made her squint her eyes. "We're going to go with the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the Crystal Kingdom! Well, that's just the first stop anyway. I've planned a 53-page itineraria that outlines the trip in its entirety and all the activities and neighborhoods we could check for potential friendship problems. Doesn't that sound exciting after all these years?" Twilight asks. Applejack let out a laugh at that face. She'll never forget all of her friend's expressions. That same excited grin hadn't changed, even after what must've been a decade now.

"She already said no..." Apple Bloom said solemnly, her disappointed gaze cast down on the floorboards.

"W-what?" Twilight asked, her joy suddenly deflating.

"Y'all don't understand. This farm ain't gonna run itself and I can't just up 'n’ leave," she said, not being able to look either of them in the eye. Applejack fidgeted in her seat at the uncomfortable awkwardness hanging in the air.

"But you used to leave with us all the time on adventures," Twilight said.

"Well, that was back when Big Mac 'n’ I were a lot younger, and we had Apple Bloom over here to actually help out." Her sister flinched at her tone as she motioned over to her. A pang struck in Applejack's heart at the sight; she didn't want to hurt her sister. "I didn't mean... I'm glad you're goin' out and doing good, sis, but ya gotta understand that the less people we got 'round here, the harder it is for the two of us."

Twilight let out an uncharacteristic grunt. "Applejack, you can't work out here by yourself forever. Eventually, you need to hand it off to someone else and live your life, even if it is just for a few days."

"Well, if I ever have foals they'll grow up to work out here too. Look, Twi, I really appreciate the offer, but we're gonna have to do this some other time. When I ain't got so much work to do, you know?" Those words felt bitter on Applejack's tongue. Every time these things come up it's too late to trust someone else with the farm, and she gets so busy with work she never thinks about it then. She knew she'd get to it eventually, but with how many years it'd been, stress was building in her chest that it might never happened.

Applejack let out a sigh. She shook the thought out of her mind. She knew she had time to figure something out. For now though, she knew that the answer would have to be no.

"I'm sorry... I just can't do it now. Maybe in a year--"

"A year!?" Apple Bloom blurted out. "Applejack, you've been working out on this farm all your life. Every time we talk 'bout this stuff you say next time, or next season, but it never ends up happenin'! There are more important things in life than workin' and you know it! What about family? What about your friends? What about not overworkin' yourself into an early grave?" Apple Bloom said in almost a shout. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes as she gritted her teeth at her sister.

"Apple Bloom, please. Yelling isn't going to solve anything for anypony.

Apple Bloom wiped her face with her hoof. "I know, I know. I just wanted to get to know my sister again..."

Twilight wrapped a hoof around Apple Bloom's shoulders and led her toward the door. Applejack couldn't say anything, she just kept looking at that old chair. They just didn't understand. She could find some help some other time, but now she had to take care of things herself. The good times were coming, Applejack promised herself. She just had to push through working a little longer.

"We'll be in town a few more days, Applejack. If you change your mind you can meet us at the train station," Twilight said, giving her a gentle smile that tried to hide the disappointment.

"Sure, y'all. Maybe I can figure something out. Hope y'all have a good day," Applejack said with the cheeriest voice she could muster. It didn't sound particularly convincing.

"Bye, sis," Apple Bloom said through a sniff.

Applejack let out a sigh. "We'll spend some time together soon, Apple Bloom, promise."

Apple Bloom didn't say anything. They both walked off down the porch and down the dirt path towards Ponyville.

Applejack picked up the dishes in her mouth and set them in the sink after putting her food in a bucket for the pigs. That was a little less she had to worry about putting into the slop this afternoon. She didn't feel like eating anymore anyway.

[hr]

The winter chill crept into the house almost overnight. The gentle fall winds couldn't last forever, and the restful sleep it allowed Applejack and her family under their blankets was surely going to be a gnawing, uncomfortable cold now. The icy nip made Applejack let off a shiver, even while she was in the house in front of the sink.

The water flowing through the pipes was uncomfortable on her hooves, so much so she had to stop every few minutes from rubbing stains off her dishes just to be able to warm up.

"Gonna be a cold one this year," Gloster said from the other side of the table, his breakfast half-eaten as he flipped through a newspaper.

"Sure seems like it," Applejack said back. She glanced back at the dark gray stallion, wanting him to say something back, but he didn't. He never really did. She took a moment to look over him. His sun-bleached white mane curled out from under his hat, just far enough to leave his blue eyes uncovered to look down at the newspaper. He was a big stallion, just like her brother, and talked about as much as him too.

Applejack sighed and looked out the window. "I think I might go to the doctor 'gain soon. Should be only a couple more weeks now."

"Sounds good. I'll take ya soon as you're ready," he said, not looking up from his newspaper.

Applejack sat down on the wooden floor, drying her hoof on a dish towel and running it across her distended belly. A soft smile came over her face at the thought of having her first son. "Thought of any names yet? I was thinkin' maybe 'Crimson Gold'," Applejack asked with a spark of happiness lighting up in her. The thought of meeting her son for the first time filled her with hopeful glee, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sounds nice, hun."

Applejack let out a sigh. When she met Gloster in Dodge City, he seemed so mysterious and interesting. He was working at Cherry Jubilee's farm with hopes of starting his own farm one day, and the two quickly bonded over work. The few words he had to say kept Applejack interested at first, but over time he never really told her much more. They were together six months before they decided to finally get married, with both of their ages creeping up on them and neither wanting to be alone. Their wedding was plain and he at least smiled through it, but Applejack had a sinking feeling something was wrong then.

It had been ten years since they got married. It was too late to change anything now. She had the farm to focus on anyway; meeting new people was a hassle she couldn't afford. Applejack swallowed her frustration like she always did. Saying something was a waste of time. Things might change for the better eventually and fighting about what she wanted was just going to make things worse. She had foals and a farm to worry about now. She would think about herself some other time.

"Momma! Momma!" a little filly yelled as she burst through the screen door. A wide smile was on her little face as she slid in across the boards from her full sprint into the house. "Momma!"

A gentle smile came back over Applejack's face at the sight of her daughter. Autumn Glory was her name. Her auburn hair and yellow reminded her of fall. They reminded her of Apple Bloom too.

"Now hold on there, sweet pea. No need to get in a rush. What is it?"

"Pastel invited me for a sleepover tonight! All the girls from school are gonna be there and she wanted me there too! I'm gonna make so many friends if I go. Can I go? Can I? Huh? Please?" Autumn asked, jumping up and down with every other word. Applejack smiled at her excited little spirit. She was a drop of joy in her life.

"Sure, Autumn, just--"

"You can stay for the day but I can't let you go out all night, honey," Gloster cut in.

Autumn's smile quickly deflated. "Huh? But why, Papa?"

"Your mother ain't in no shape to be tended to the animals. I'm gonna need you here bright 'n'early to feed the cows and the sheep."

"Gloster, come on now. She's just a filly. Ain't no harm in her first slumber party. I can handle the animals for one day."

Gloster shook his head. "No ma'am. You heard what the doctor said. No work 'til the baby comes."

Applejack pursed her lips and looked down. She couldn't argue with him. He was the only one that could match her besides maybe Rainbow Dash in pure stubbornness, but he usually had the family's best interest in mind regardless. He was a calm and gentle stallion, but he also had a way of taking charge that Applejack had a hard time arguing against. Him being here was great for the farm since Big Mac left, but it was moments like these that Applejack wasn't so sure.

"Mom?" Autumn said, looking up to her mother with those big, sad, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. But your dad's right. You can stay over for the day but be home before dark, alright?"

"But I've never been to a sleepover before, and most of the girls aren't going to get there until dark!" Autumn objected, a crack forming in her voice from the disappointment.

"There will be other sleepovers. Now mind your parents, Autumn," Gloster said.

Autumn let out a sad sigh, turning her head towards the ground and walking towards the door. "Yes, sir..." she said with a defeated tone.

Silence hung over the house for a while after she left. Applejack distracted herself with the thoughts of all the things she could get done: putting some more wood in the fireplace, organizing the pantry, getting the scarves and boots out for her family. The list helped keep her mind preoccupied. When she had nothing else to do she... thought about things. Thought about the past. Thought about what she wanted to do or get done...

Applejack shook her head. There was no use in that. She had a family and a farm to look after. Once the kids were taken care of, she could think about that. She'll worry about all that some other time.

"I'll bale up the last of the hay today so we can get you to the doctor after the chores are done t'morrow. How's that sound," Gloster said flatly.

Applejack let out another sigh, looking out her windows up at Twilight's castle poking out over her trees. She wondered what her old friend was up to. Maybe they'd bump into each other in town. Probably not though. "Sounds good, hun," Applejack said.

[hr]

 

The creak of that old rocking chair echoed under the porch every time Applejack made it through another rock. The spring wind would occasionally blow away the heat that the sun left around, making Applejack just comfortable enough to get a nap in every now and then. Her old bones had some residual ache from the harsh winter. She should probably see a doctor about that, but she probably wouldn't. She could handle things on her own.

"Hey, Mom?" a male voice called out, stirring her out of her little nap.

"Huh, wha?" Applejack let out as she slowly rose and blinked the tiredness out of her eyes. "Oh, Crimson. How you doin' son?"

"Just fine, Ma," Crimson said. Applejack smiled at her son. He reminded her so much of Big Mac, though maybe not quite as big and a coat not quite as bright, but he was a hard-working stallion all the same. She was proud of him. His father would be too if he were still with them. He turned out to be every bit the stallion her and Gloster wanted him to be. "So... just wanted to iron out some plans with you for the family reunion. Autumn's already got the money sorted out and we can have it right here on the farm just like you wanted."

Applejack smiled. It'd been too long since they'd had a reunion on the farm instead of out somewhere else. She could never make it to anywhere out else. Always work to be done, couldn't afford to travel. "That sounds good, sugarcube."

"I just wanted to see which activities you wanted for it. There's the fritter baking, the quilting, and what else was it?"

Applejack leaned her head back against the wood. Thoughts of the six-legged race and applebucking contests and all the time she spent with her cousins in her youth brought a smile to her old face. The smile started to fade once she realized she'd never be able to do any of it again. At least she could pass them onto the next generation. "I got me a list up in the attic that Granny Smith made years back. You follow her instructions and you'll have the best reunion you've ever had, sonny."

Applejack leaned forward to get out of her chair. Her front hooves hit the porch just fine, but when she slipped her back legs off the chair a searing pain stretched up her haunch that made her wince and stop in her tracks.

"Ma! You okay?" Crimson asked, quickly darting over to make sure his mother didn't fall.

Applejack shook her head and tried to ignore it. That's what she gets for trying to applebuck again at this age. "Heh, never better. Just a little ache is all. Let me go get that book for ya."

The two of them walked up the stairs to the attic together, Crimson never more than a few steps behind his mother. He was a good boy, but it annoyed Applejack that he was so concerned about her. She had told him as much more than a few times, but he’d always been there to try to catch her anyway.

Once they got up to the attic and the door behind them was safely shut, Crimson moved in front of Applejack to scan the surrounding boxes. "So, which one is it, Ma?"

"Now hold on, Crimson. I can handle a little box just fine myself, ya'hear?"

Crimson put a hoof on his mother's shoulder. "I know you can, but there's no need to strain yourself to prove anything to me. Just let me handle it."

"I ain't provin’ nothing, son. This mare's still as spry as the day you were born," she said as she walked up to the box in question. She wrapped her hooves around it and pulled it back with an arch in her body. Before she even moves an inch though, her back shot a sharp pain up her spine in protest.

Crimson moved in and picks the box up to put it down on the floor. Applejack didn't protest as she held her back in the sudden agony. She managed to lean forward and open it up, revealing a few stacks of books. She reached in to get the one in question and pulled out that dusty old book and opened it, revealing Granny's ancient handwriting.

Applejack cleared her throat and flips through the first few pages. "Now, the first secret to having the best reunion you can is to--"

"Hey, are these the old photo albums with your adventures in them?" Crimson said as he pulled out a thick green book with laminated pages sticking out.

"Huh," Applejack said, squinting her eyes at it. "It sure is, ain't it. I was wondering where I put that thing.

Crimson let out an excited laugh as he opened it up and flipped through it. "Oh cool! These were always my favorite stories as a kid... Discord, Nightmare Moon, Tirek, The Storm King..."

"Heh, yeah, we did get into quite a bit of trouble, didn't we."

Applejack moved beside her son and flipped through the pages with him. "That one there is from our first Grand Galloping Gala together," she said, pointing down to a picture of all her friends in their dresses smiling together at Donut Joe's. "That one's from us uniting the ponies of Appleloosa and the Buffalo."

"Oh, that one's when we almost lost the farm to those darn FlimFlam brothers," Applejack said, an annoyed scowl on her face. Her face softened up at the next picture. "When Twilight became a princess..."

A picture of her and Coloratura smiling together was pasted on the next page. Applejack wondered what her old friend was up to in her old age. "I can't believe you used to be friends with an Equestrian superstar, Mom."

"Your old ma sure got around back then, that's for sure."

Crimson flipped the page to a picture of her, her friends, and Tempest Shadow all having fun together at a party. "Now that was a story. I can't believe how many times everypony's wanted to take over Equestria. Probably got old back then, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. Things seemed to calm down after that though..." Crimson kept flipping through the pages, but after the last party there wasn't much more than a few occasional random moments Pinkie snapped, then the book was over.

"Did you ever do anything after that, Ma?"

"I..." Applejack started. It had been so many years since she'd even seen most of her friends, let alone had any adventures with them. She had the farm to worry about, and then a family. "I had a family, sugarcube. That was my best adventure," Applejack said, a lump forming in her throat.

"But this was all like five years before you even got married, wasn't it? Didn't you have any more adventures?" Crimson asked.

Applejack tried to think back. After the fight with The Storm King, her mind drew a blank. She had plenty of memories of harvests throughout those years, all the strange new problems she had to get through on the farm: new magical pests, greedy land tycoons trying to buy her out, and hard years where the apples just weren't growing, but adventures were one thing she was short on.

"I... I guess I didn't, hun." She had a farm to look after, she told herself. There wasn't that much more time for adventures. She always knew that she'd have time for those eventually.

She was an old mare now, she thought, maybe the golden years will be her new adventure. Applejack tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Where did all those years go..." she whispered under her breath.

"What was that, Ma?" Crimson asked.

Applejack tried to clear her throat. "Nothin', hun." Before Applejack knew it, she was flipping through the old book of photos again, that lump getting harder to ignore as she looked at the smiles of her old friends. The first tear rolled down her cheek when she tried counting up the years since the last time they were all together.

"Is everything okay?" her son asked her.

Applejack wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Just dandy, son."

But it wasn't. Applejack quickly got lost in the fantasy of reliving those memories, and going back to make new ones. There never seemed to be enough time with them. After all these years, she only wished she'd had more time. More time to laugh and play, more time to feel alive with them again.

Applejack cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Just dandy..." There was no use wishing for it now. She couldn't change it.

"We could try to invite them over for the reunion, how does that sound?"

Applejack nodded. "I'd like that..."

[hr]

Applejack could hear the fire crackling in the other room. The warmth felt nice as it built up under her thick blankets. She wanted to untuck them from the bed just in case it got a little too warm, but the frail effort of her legs just couldn't overcome the weight of the blanket any longer.

Every time Applejack tried to move around, her body would ache badly and every little movement would exhaust her. She resigned to just lie there in that bed, looking up at the ceiling until the next visitor decided to stroll in.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Autumn said from her bedside.

Applejack moved her head slowly over to look at her daughter. She was a grown mare now. More than grown, really. She had her own kids and those kids were getting of age now too. "I think I'm okay, sugarcube. How are you and your brother doin'?"

Autumn gave her mother a warm smile. "We're okay, Mom. We've got enough fire to keep you warm and the doctor will be here tomorrow morning. You'll get better soon, I promise," her daughter said, rubbing her hoof across Applejack's cheek.

It was so nice of them to come over and stay while she was sick. She hated them having to see her like this though. Applejack took in a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe lately, and if she put a lot of effort in she could feel a little better about talking. She let it out and shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary, Autumn."

"Mom, don't talk like that, please."

Applejack gave her daughter a weak smile. "You're a good girl, Autumn. I'm so sorry for not giving you a better life..."

Autumn opened her mouth to say something, but it hung open for a moment, confused. "What are you talking about? You and Dad gave us both a great life."

Applejack sighed. "I'm glad you got off the farm... You deserved a better life than this."

"Mom... this is my home, as much as yours."

Applejack gave a weak nod. "And I'm glad, honey. You made the right decision making it in the city, though. All those friends you made, all that fun you had. You lived a better life out there, didn't you?"

"Mom... why are you talking like this? There's nothing wrong with the farm. I'm glad I grew up here."

"Growin' up and gettin' stuck ain't the same, honey."

Autumn stood there over her mother, really not sure what to say. Applejack knew she wanted to comfort her, so she gave her another weak smile. Her presence and the fact that she lived a happier life than her mother was comfort enough. Before either of them could say anything else, Crimson walked into the room.

"Hey, Ma. You got a visitor. Want me to send 'er in?"

Applejack gave him a nod and her son continued the nod to the outside. He stepped aside and in walked none other than the Princess of Friendship herself, looking as young as the day she was coronated.

She came in with a soft smile, but it quickly faded away to concern when she saw her old friend. "Oh... Applejack..."

"Well, look who it is," Applejack said, a cough catching her before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit before, but I came as soon as I heard it had gotten worse. Is there anything I can do?"

Crimson and Autumn looked between each other for a moment. "We'll leave you two alone for a little while. Mom, if you need anything at all, just tell us, okay?"

Applejack nodded as they walked out. "I don't think there's anything to be done about it, sugarcube."

"Applejack, I know the best doctors in Equestria and have access to the most advanced medicine and magic in the entire world, there has to be--"

Applejack shook her head. "I'm old, Twilight... too old. It's my time."

Twilight put her hooves up on the bed and leaned down to get closer to Applejack. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't fret, sugarcube," Applejack said softly, "It has to come for all of us... heh, well, most of us."

Twilight looked away. "I just wish we could have had more time together. Being a princess is a lot of work, and I think I end up letting that get the best of me sometimes."

Applejack let a laugh start deep in her lungs. The laugh grew louder until it hurt and she could barely breathe anymore.

Twilight let an amused smile creep over her face as well. "What's so funny?"

"You lived a wonderful life, Twi. You've got a lot left to live too. There's no need to fret about losin' some time to work with you."

"You lived a good life too, Applejack. You had a wonderful family and... uh... lots of adventures when we were younger. You can die knowing that, right?" Twilight said, then immediately wincing at the words that just came out of her mouth. “I mean, you have nothing to regret, don’t you think?”

Applejack's laugh turned into pain, and upon any thought of what Twilight said, it only amplified it. Dread filled up Applejack's chest and her face slowly turned to sorrow. Applejack choked out the first of her sobs.

Twilight was quick to cradle her friend's head in her hooves and hold her close, making sure she was comfortable. "What's wrong, Applejack? Are you hurting? Should I get somepony?"

"I wasted my life out here..." she managed to choke out. "I told myself 'some other time' ‘n’ to y’all… Apple Bloom… darn near everypony else too so much... and now..."

There was no more time left. This was the end. Her longing expression quickly turned sour as she looked up at the princess. She opened her mouth to ask Twilight to help her, or at least convince her otherwise, but she knew it would be useless now. So she cried. She cried as an old mare full of regret and sorrow, realizing that some other time really meant never. She cried that she was realizing this only now, when her time left could be counted in mere hours, if not minutes.

The crying made her chest seize with pain. Her heart could barely take the stress anymore. Twilight ran a hoof through her gray hair and shushed her, telling her everything was going to be okay in that sweet, smooth, youthful voice of hers. It made Applejack calm down a little so the crying didn't hurt as much, even if she knew that was a lie at this point.

"I don't want to die, Twilight..."

Twilight held her friend close. The Princess’ soft feathers and chest fur surrounding her made her fall limp into her grasp. She felt like a child crying into her mother's grasp. She felt as foolish as one too.

"I'm sorry, Applejack, I wish there was something I could do. I don't want to see you go either," Twilight said, her own tone cracking. Applejack could feel the little wet pats falling down into her hair. "You were always a great friend, Applejack. I'm glad I got to know you..."

Applejack sniffed one last time. "Can you stay with me tonight, Twilight?" she asked, like a foal would ask her mother after having a bad dream.

"Of course, Applejack. I won't go anywhere," Twilight said softly, nestling Applejack closer to her body with her wings.

"Thank you, sugarcube... I think I need to... I need to sleep."

The short bout of crying made Applejack beyond exhausted. Every breath was a struggle to get in, and it only made Applejack even more tired. She wanted to cry more. She wanted to scream at her past self for leaving her to die like this with so much left undone, but there was no fixing it now. Applejack's mind was filled to the brim with regret as she struggled in a few more breaths...

Finally the breathing had thoroughly exhausted her enough. She closed her eyes, let out a breath, and didn't bother to take in another.

[hr]A gust of wind jolted Applejack upright, throwing her hat forward and almost taking her with it. Her body jerked to make sure it landed on her hooves. She looked around, startled to see what just happened.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you for like an hour!"

"H-Huh?" Applejack let out as she blinked her eyes, trying to shake the lingering tiredness that came with being woken up at the wrong time. The grogginess of her eyes was accompanied by a strange, sinking feeling in her stomach. The feeling made her uneasy, like she was doing something wrong. She got to her hooves and flexed her stomach to try to get rid of it and looked up to Rainbow. Her green eyes didn't linger on Rainbow long. After realizing where she was, Applejack looked to the sky to see the sun had crossed the halfway point. "Dagnabit."

"Yeah, 'dagnabberwhatever.’ You completely forgot to meet us in town square! Now come on, let's get going so you can get beat at the buck strength test."

"Ugh, I must've been out for over two hours, now I gotta skip checking the creek 'n' get back to the barn," Applejack mumbled to herself, going over the growing list of chores in her head. The sinking feeling gnawed at her even worse. She looked down at the ground and grimaced. That nap did not do her any favors, though she couldn’t quite put her hoof on why.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her. "The... creek? Did you hear me? We gotta go into town so I can beat you at all the games they have."

Applejack paused for a moment, looking off into the distance, wondering why that strange feeling just wouldn’t go away. "I… uh…” She blinked a few times, then looked back over to Rainbow. “Sorry, sugarcube, just got caught up in something else. Now what games were you playing?"

"We, Applejack, games *we're* playing. We had this planned for weeks, remember? You already skipped the Solstice Festival yesterday. You've gotta come to it today," Rainbow said, agitation growing in her voice.

"Oh, that, well I gotta a lot of--” The strange feeling turned into a sharp jolt in her gut, like something she might get if she was about to accidentally drop something heavy on her brother, or if she had just said the wrong thing and immediately regretted it.

"Applejack! There you are. You all ready to head out? We've been waiting to see you put Rainbow Dash in her place all morning," Twilight called out, a bright smile on her face. Rarity was walking up beside her, sharing her demeanor at finding their friend.

"Hey, she doesn't stand a chance and you know it," Rainbow taunted with her nose in the air and a cocky smile underneath it. She rolled her eyes towards Twilight as her grin faded. “Besides, she's about to flake again..."

"I ain't...I..." Applejack looked down at the ground, she knew she had work to do and the utilitarian part of her told her she should say no and take care of it. Applejack took a deep breath, looked up to her friends and returned their smiles. "You know what? Them chores can wait. Let's go have some fun, y'all."


End file.
